Insecurity
by Love Oneself
Summary: Insecurity can put an end to relationship no matter how long the couple went through. That's why it's known to be a bad thing. Can Tsuna and Yamamoto's relationship end or bring them closer? 8027, slight mention of 6927 and 5927.


Wow, I'm start to get the hang of these one-shot. Anyways, I got this idea when I was watching Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. That's when the idea hit me. Since the character that I got the idea from was similar to Yamamoto and Tsuna, I couldn't hold back. Plus, their personality match perfectly. So the story came naturally to me. Anyways, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, and the characters related does not belong to me. I wish though.

* * *

><p>Tsuna just finished his paperwork for today and the ones that he missed. He leans closer to his chair to relief any unwanted stress. Tsuna was now fourteen and an official Vongola Boss. After the Ninth stepped down from his position as Boss, Tsuna was assigned with the title immediately. Unwilling and forced into it, Tsuna has to deal with the constant stress of paperwork, school, Mafia business, and his guardians bickering and fighting. And not to mention the responsibility and high expectation from other Mafia family. This is something you don't usually drop on a fourteen year old so easily. But there were time where Reborn helps him out with important matters. And since it was Gokudera's dream to be his right-hand man, he was given the role early in order to make life easy on Tsuna. The small brunet chuckles as he remembers how the bomber was crying out of joy that very day. Ryohei was given the role to travel with Tsuna or for assignments that was given. He was 'extremely' happy as he put it since it allowed him to travel. In addition, he can take his family whenever, wherever he wanted. Lambo still remain as he is since Tsuna worries for his safe. But he usually sends him with Ryohei so that he doesn't feel left out. Mukuro was released out of Vendicare prison early under Tsuna's order. Even though Gokudera was a bit reluctant about it, Tsuna saw potential in Mukuro. Mukuro was given the role to investigate and gather information from specific matters or Mafia family. But, even under Tsuna's order, Mukuro is needed to be watch so that he doesn't do anything unnecessary. What he wanted was his allies unharmed, which Tsuna made sure of under a contract his father from before. Chrome also got to be involved with some of Mukuro's work as much as she can. Tsuna even suggest for the four to live in the Vongola mansion, but they both refuse. That and Mukuro don't want to get more involved with the Mafia as it is. But Chrome showed her appreciation for the three males. Hibari, even though he is a loner, was given the role of being the head leader of Vongola military force. Since Tsuna didn't know Hibari's preference, he thought something related to discipline would catch the male's interest. And so it did. After Tsuna told Hibari that if he took on the position, he doesn't have to be in a crowded group or area. Hibari gave him a smile of satisfaction. And as for Yamamoto, he remains at Tsuna's side. He does assignments that somewhat force him to leave Tsuna's side. Yamamoto usually prefers to stay with the smaller male since that was in his comfort zone.<p>

Tsuna picked up the picture frame that was on his desk as he recap a few fond memories. It was him and his two close friends. They decided to take a picture in memory of him becoming Vongola Boss. They end up taking a lot of pictures with everyone. But he prefers this out of the rest. He remembers how Haru wanted to keep some memories when she knew everyone is going onward with the future. Kyoko agreed along since it was a good idea. Gokudera didn't see it wasn't necessary till Tsuna stated that he want to do it since it might be fun. That was when he thought otherwise. Yamamoto just agreed and went along with it. Ryohei wanted to join since it was 'extreme' and that he wanted to participate in thing his younger sister is interested. Chrome wanted the same since she never really done it before. Lambo and I-pin thought that after they are done, they could play with everyone. Hibari, on the other hand, didn't want any part of it. But Ryohei said otherwise. Forcing the older male, Hibari was forcibly participated against his favor. All the pictures turned perfectly, to the girls content, and everyone was happy with the results. Gokudera mostly took the one that had him and Tsuna. The young brunet chuckles. All fond memories.

Tsuna looked over the frame to see his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, leaning against the door with a gentle smile. Tsuna couldn't help surpass a smile.

"Welcome back." Tsuna greeted.

"I'm home."

Yamamoto walks over to the young boss side to examine what he was looking at. His features softens as he saw the picture. The taller male chuckled along the side as he understood why the brunet was surprisingly happy. Yamamoto leans closer as he pressed his lip against Tsuna's rosy cheeks. Oh, Yamamoto and Tsuna are now officially dating. It was actually a few weeks ago when the baseball fanatic confessed to him when Tsuna went to see him off. He had to do an assignment that was in Italy for two days. Tsuna was so surprised, he wasn't able to respond back. But Yamamoto went on the plane before anything. Tsuna was a bit shocked at first, but promised to respond back to Yamamoto when he gets back. That was when Reborn came out and told him it was actually two weeks. First, Tsuna stood there dumbfound. Second, he screamed for the baseball idol to get back that instant the next. Tsuna blushed from remembering how that event turned out. But since Yamamoto had a bit of a romantic side to him, he brought a hundred rose boutique to him when he got back. Even though he was a bit grumpy about the two weeks incident, he forgave the taller male and kissed him.

Tsuna massage his shoulder tiredly as he can now relax from work. Yamamoto stood there, worried. Since Tsuna took on the role, Yamamoto saw nothing but an exhausted brunet. He wanted to help, honestly, but Tsuna told him it was fine and that he can handle it himself. Even though it might be a downfall on their relationship, Yamamoto only cared about Tsuna's well-being.

"Should we cancel our date today so that you can rest?" Yamamoto asked out of concern.

Tsuna shook his head no. He wasn't going to cancel a day with Yamamoto just for work. Then again, the idea of Reborn having his gun against the brunet's head wasn't appealing either. But Reborn wouldn't mind just one day of vacation. And if Tsuna were to just tell the infant that he is and he has no say, he has a feeling that he might die a few seconds after.

"I see. Take it easy Tsuna."

Tsuna wasn't the only one suffering in the relationship. Yamamoto, also because of missions, have to leave almost everyday missions after missions. Even when he was in Italy, Reborn called in to tell him to go to America the next. He was actually happy that all that was done for once so that he could see his beloved. Even for a little bit.

Since Yamamoto was completely free for the day, he left Tsuna alone as Gokudera brought another two pile of paperwork. He only smiles sheepishly as he left. He began to wonder aimlessly throughout the mansion to fit his amusement. But sometimes, even though he isn't a person to do so, he wonders if the small boss had any doubts in the relationship they share. Yamamoto shook his head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts. He should have some trust in Tsuna. But then again, the other male guardians were a bit... flirty towards his beloved. And since he was a bit naïve, Tsuna fails to notice advances from his admirers. It wasn't that he was complaining or anything, it was just suspicious. And he is a bit weary with that Mukuro. He is a man that goes beyond words. There were times when he saw him getting a bit touchy with Tsuna. And he must say, he was not happy. And don't forget about the right-hand man, Gokudera. Even though it was just admiration from a distance, Yamamoto can see the loving eyes he was giving to Tsuna when he wasn't looking. But there were time he thought Tsuna doubted him. Usually, he gets upset whenever his females admirers bounce on him out of nowhere. It's not like he had a choice. If there was a way to stop them, he would've now. Maybe that's how Tsuna feel whenever he felt doubt from him when he was with other males. Suddenly, Yamamoto felt a chill run through his spine. His senses were telling him to go back and check on Tsuna. Now.

Doing so, he stopped midway when he entered the room. Tsuna was lying on the floor with scattered paper surrounding his body. Yamamoto called Tsuna's name out of panic as he ran to him. Yamamoto called out for Tsuna to wake up, but didn't get a response. It was a few seconds later when the brunet slowly opened his eyes. Yamamoto felt his heart stop for a moment. He embraced Tsuna closer when he felt relieved for knowing his beloved is fine.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep when I was looking over some papers." He said, apologetic.

Out of the unexpected, Yamamoto carried Tsuna out of the room, bridal style. The taller male ignores the complaints of his lover to release him this instant. Tsuna gave up when Yamamoto smiled at him showing he has no interest of doing so. He took the smaller male to his room and laid him on the large bed.

"From now on, you're taking a break from all that work." Yamamoto ordered.

Before Tsuna could refuse, Yamamoto kissed him tenderly on the lips. Yamamoto smiled at his work as the brunet turned crimson red. He told the young boss to rest and if he wants to continue working after, he won't interfere. Tsuna nods in agreement. With that, Yamamoto left Tsuna to sleep after he tenderly kissed his forehead.

"What a simple-minded person." Yamamoto told himself.

"I heard that!" He heard Tsuna shouted.

Yamamoto only chuckled.

By the time Tsuna woke up, it was almost nighttime. Tsuna brought his hand up to his forehead as he felt a slight headache coming on. Tsuna's attention averted to the door as he saw his mist guardian leaning against it, smirking. Tsuna frowns. It wasn't that he dislike Mukuro or his presence, it was the fact that if he is around, trouble follows. So much for Yamamoto's effort to make him at ease.

"To see you defenseless is quite a surprise and very tempting Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"If you're done, then leave."

Mukuro only chuckled at how the brunet was getting a bit hostile towards. Tsuna glares weakly at the male as he approaches him.

"No need to put your guard up. I'm just here to reassure you."

"Of what?"

Tsuna sat up with his eyes close. This is going to take a while. Mukuro grins at Tsuna's behavior as he moves closer. Sensing that his personal space was intruded, Tsuna looks up to Mukuro. The illusionist caress the brunet's face gentle before he continues to speak. Just from this, Tsuna was getting a bad feeling inside his stomach.

"Whenever you need comfort, you can always come to me."

With that, the mist guardian pulled away his hand and left the confused Tsuna alone. What was the illusionist going on about nowadays? Comfort for what? Tsuna pushed the thought aside knowing it will cause another headache. The young boss avert his attention to his cellphone as the screen lit up informing that he has a text message. Looking at the message, it was from Yamamoto. He said that he was at the book store he always go to and might be coming home late. He wants to pick up a new baseball comic. Tsuna smiles as he closed his cellphone.

Since Tsuna wants to surprise the rain guardian, he went out to the comic store. The brunet lean against the metal rail that wasn't too far from the store. He stood there waiting for the taller male to exit the building. Just when he was about to call out the baseball idol's name, a female Tsuna didn't recognize approached him. Tsuna was in a bit of shock as he watch the two become friendly with one another. Tsuna followed their trail for a while till he just stopped. The young boss brought both of his hands to his mouth as sadness and shock overwhelmed his whole body. Still in his sight, Yamamoto and the female were heading further into the district filled with hotels. And they are not for resting only. Tsuna backs away from the district as he felt his heart breaking along with countless pain. So there was a reason for his doubting and Mukuro's offer. Tsuna ran back to the mansion as tears drip down his chin.

It was four weeks since Tsuna last saw Yamamoto. Since the incident, Tsuna focused on nothing, but work. That way it could give him an excuse to avoid the taller male. He even requested for Gokudera to not let anyone bother him when he is working. And thanks to some of the missions, Yamamoto wasn't around a lot as he expected. He suspect that the baseball fanatic caught on to what he was doing. But he wasn't sure if he was going to do anything out of hand to get his attention. He usually text or call him numerous times, but Tsuna never answers back.

Tsuna was currently working on a project that would expand his family, but he has a bit of trouble on how to sort it out for the meeting. Tsuna's cellphone screen lit up and vibrate telling him that someone is calling him. Looking at the screen, Gokudera's name popped up. He answers immediately.

"Tenth, are you done with the paperwork that involves with the other Mafia negotiation?"

"No, not yet. I just need to finish a few pages before I'm done." Tsuna answered tiredly.

"I understand. I'll call you back a little later."

Tsuna hung up his cellphone and placed it on his desk. Tsuna was too focused when he heard his cellphone vibrate again. Without knowing who it was, Tsuna answers without taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"Tsuna?"

The spoken brunet's eyes widen when he heard the voice he didn't want to currently hear.

"Tsuna, are you there?" He asked once more.

"Um yeah. Just doing some paperwork." Tsuna answered.

"I'm on a mission right now, but do you want to meet up later?"

Tsuna looked around his office for some sort of excuse.

"I have a meeting after this. It might take till noon." Tsuna answered, halfhearted.

"Then I'll wait at your room." Yamamoto suggested.

"No. It would be useless."

"Then how abou-"

"Let's just end this." Tsuna said, blankly.

"Huh?"

"Let's not continue this any longer. I think it's best for us to remain as friends. That way you don't have to be tied down. Plus you have someone else right? I wish you the best." Tsuna felt his heart breaking again. It was too painful to bear. He just wished it was over.

"Tsuna, what are you talking about?" He asked.

Tsuna felt his heart sink down further into his stomach. How could he asked that? After he saw the two went into the hotel district. If it wasn't bad enough for the brunet. He end up crying the whole night as Gokudera comfort him without knowing.

"There is no need to pretend. But thanks for at least loving me for a short time. But I think we should keep our relationship as friends or something professional."

"Where did this all come from?"

Somewhere inside Tsuna just snapped.

"When I saw you and that girl walking into a hotel district! If you never love me to begin with, you shouldn't have said 'I love you' to me!" Tsuna hung his cellphone as tears trickle down his chin.

The whole day, Tsuna never got another call from Yamamoto. Just that told him that their relationship was a fake. Tsuna finished his work and left to his room. He felt completely blank after his conversation with the rain guardian. Feeling that he wanted company, he called Mukuro. The illusionist was overjoyed when Tsuna agreed with his offer. It didn't take long for the mist guardian to arrive to the mansion and to Tsuna's room. Mukuro smiles as he saw Tsuna just sitting on his bed, blankly.

"To hear you taking my offer willingly took me by surprise Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna said nothing as he raised his arms to the illusionist. The taller male walked over to the brunet as he was embraced by him when he sat down on the large bed. Feeling only loneliness and sadness, Tsuna had no control over his actions. He just went along with anything that Mukuro was offering. Tsuna closed his chocolate brown eyes and a shed of tear was falling down pass his cheek. He wanted comfort from someone. He didn't care who, he just wants it. Mukuro strokes the spiky hair to soothe the brunet.

"Make me yours, Mukuro." Tsuna said.

"No regret will make you think otherwise?"

Tsuna shook his head no.

"You won't stop me from doing something you might hate?"

Again, Tsuna shook his head no.

Just when Mukuro was about to plant a kiss on the young boss, Yamamoto slammed the door open. The male appeared to be out of breath from running and furious. Not furious, beyond that was more fitting. Yamamoto rushed to Tsuna's side and grabbed hold of Tsuna's arm. The taller male asked if the illusionist could leave them be so he could talk to Tsuna. Mukuro agreed willingly. When the mist guardian was out of sight, Yamamoto focused on Tsuna.

"Tsuna, about what you said, is it true? That our relationship is over?"

Tsuna only nods his head.

"Why? What did I do wrong? Please tell me." Tsuna noticed how Yamamoto's voice was rising as he spoke.

"There is no need for this. It's over Yamamoto. I lost all feelings for you."

Yamamoto's eyes widen. His grip on the brunet loosen till there was not point on holding onto the brunet. Yamamoto only stares at the young boss as he sat there blankly, not looking at him directly.

"No, there is. You said something about a girl right? She's a friend I met at the store. I wanted to buy a present, but didn't know any store nearby so I asked her."

Yamamoto took out a silver charm bracelet with a tuna fish and baseball charm dangling on it. He wrapped it around Tsuna's wrist to show that it now belongs to him.

"It was in that district so I didn't have a choice. But all the store was closing so I had to. I wanted to buy you a present to show you I love you a lot." Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna noticed that there was a light blush on Yamamoto's face when he finished explaining. But even though the misunderstanding was cleared up, there's still no going back with their situation.

"Even so, it's useless. We hardly see each other now. I don't know who you are anymore."

Yamamoto only stared at the brunet as he wasn't convincing him. Out of pure anger, Yamamoto grabbed hold of both Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto with surprise.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm fourteen years old. I'm 177cm tall and weigh 63kg. My blood is O. I was born on the twenty-fourth of April. My sign is Taurus. My favorite drink is milk. My favorite food is sushi. I'm the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. My favorite sport is baseball. My strength is making friends easily and stopping fights. My weakness is doubting after a lose an important battle. And the person I love is-"

"Yamamoto, stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this." Tsuna interrupted.

"The person I love is Tsunayoshi Sawada." Yamamoto finished.

Tsuna lowers his head as tears were forming. He could feel Yamamoto's hold on him loosen. His face turned crimson red as his heart beat rapidly. What is he suppose to do now?

"I love you. I always have when you saved me. But if you still don't want to continue this, look at me and say that you don't love me anymore." Yamamoto said sternly.

Yamamoto's heart immediately sank down as Tsuna took back his hands and looked up at him. The baseball idol was hoping that the one he loves doesn't say he doesn't have any feelings for him. But that was impossible. Tsuna wouldn't even look at Yamamoto directly when they were talking a few minutes ago. He even told him to stop when he was about to say who he loves. Hopes for him was very short. Tsuna finally looks Yamamoto with both his hands on the baseball player's face. He could feel it shaking lightly.

"I love you. I'm always doubting myself since I was known as 'Useless Tsuna' for so long. For someone like Yamamoto to like me is something that happens in fairy tales. I didn't want to lose you or be abandon by you."

Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into a warm embrace as Tsuna let out all his doubts, frustration, and tears. Since then, Yamamoto remain at Tsuna's side. Both feeling relieved from their situation, they went on with their relationship. Reborn smirks as he closes the door. Across from him was Mukuro, who was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks for helping out, Mukuro."

"I wanted to entertain myself. I may have no longer possess the desire to possess Tsunayoshi Sawada's body, doesn't mean my desire to take over the world change. And he makes the perfect partner for me."

"Even though you have interest in Tsuna, doesn't mean Yamamoto is going to sit down without saying a word."

"And I expect a good battle out of it too."

With that, Mukuro left. Reborn turned back at the closed door before smirking.

"Insecurity is never good in a relationship, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn left after that.

"And that's about it." A twenty-four year old Tsuna finished.

"So there won't be any fights between you and Yamamoto?" A fifteen year old I-pin asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it would be our last fight."

"So that's why you wear that charm. I thought it was for something else." A disappointed fifteen year old Lambo answered.

Tsuna only smiles in response.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turns around when he felt a pair of lips connected to his. Tsuna's eyes widen as Yamamoto pulled away with a victorious smile. The small brunet only huff in defeat.

"And I will always love him no matter what." Yamamoto informs the two teenagers.

Tsuna blushes and Yamamoto embrace him warmly.

* * *

><p>I am done and exhausted. I can't believe it end up this long. Plus when I was writing, I had so many ideas coming in my head. But never mind that, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please and thank you.<p> 


End file.
